I Dare You
by Chibi One-san
Summary: Russia dares America to scare two nations. Disclaimer I do not own Hetalia
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia or the characters.

America was board. He needed something, anything to do. So he decided to have a starring contest with Russia.

Russia sighed, "Why don't you play a game or something" having the American stare at him was beginning to annoy him.

"Okay… truth or dare" America said.

A childish game and here Russia was expecting America to run off and play one of his video games.

"Fine, what do you choice?" Russia asked, hoping to end the game as quickly as possible.

"Dare! I'll do anything 'cause I'm the hero!"

"Then I dare you to… scare two nations in the same place"

"At the same time?"

"Do what you wish, call me when you're ready"

America watched Russia leave.

"Two nations, huh? Well the first is gonna be a piece of cake so who will be my second victim and where to scare them… I got it!" America grabbed his phone and headed out the door.

*Much later*

America hid round the corner and waited. He knew Germany would be passing by anytime now (this was only because he passed Italy not long ago and figured he was waiting for Germany). As soon as Germany walked passed, America jumped out and whacked him in the back of the head.

"What the… America, what are you doing?" Germany asked.

America hit him again but the German would not go down. He didn't want to use his full strength in case he really hurt him, he just wanted him knocked out.

"Dammit, pass out already" America hit Germany a few more times and eventually knocked him out, "finally, now to get ready. I will win this dare"


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia or the characters.

England and Russia were waiting for America in the church, America said he had one thing to do before they started. Russia looked at England and figured America was going to try and scare the British man.

America walked in, "sorry guys, I had to find Italy. After all Germany did just up and died and I figured he'd wanna pay his last respects 'cause they were such close friends"

"Wait, when the hell did this happen?" England asked.

Italy came in crying. America lead Italy up to the coffin.

"I'm sorry for your loss" America sounded so sincere and England began to think maybe the unthinkable had happened, maybe Germany had died.

Italy stood beside the coffin, he whipped his eyes as he tried to stop his tears. The coffin lid was suddenly lifted and fell to the floor. Germany sat up, he rubbed his sore head where America had repeatedly hit him until he passed out. He looked round and saw Italy.

"What's wrong?" Germany asked when he didn't see Italy smile at him like he always did.

"Z-Z-Z-ZOMBIE GERMANY!" Italy yelled, he ran and hid behind one of the pews.

"Italy! I'm not a zombie!" Germany jumped out of the coffin and ran to Italy's side.

America burst out laughing as he watched Germany try to both calm the Italian down and convince him he wasn't of the living dead.

"Looks like I've just about won" America said.

"Won what?" England demanded.

"Nothing, you know the agreement" Russia didn't want to give too much away as he still suspected America was going to try and scare England next.

"I know, I know. Now for stage two in my plan" America smirked, he looked at England.

England felt a chill go down his spine, he didn't like where this was going.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia or the characters.

Italy was waving his white flag, begging 'zombie' Germany not to hurt him.

"If he managed to scare Italy that badly, what does the git have planned for me" England thought, "no, don't be so bloody stupid. Italy is easily scared, your braver than him, you can take whatever that stupid fat git throws at you"

"Hey Russia!" England almost jumped, "what's wrong with you?"

"Nothing's wrong, you fat git!" England snapped.

America shrugged his shoulders and lead Russia to a white coffin in the other side of the room.

"I didn't know there were two coffins" Russia said.

"'Cause you didn't see it. Now stand there" America got Russia into position and stood back.

The coffin lid was lifted off and fell to the floor.

Russia looked round to America, "this will not work on me, Amerika"

Russia did not, however, see the owner rise from the coffin nor did he see the white wedding dress they wore or the flowers they held in their hand. They turned their head round and smiled.

"Nii-san, marry me" they said in a creepy voice.

"B-B-Belarus?" Russia slowly turned round and saw his sister standing in the coffin.

She held out her arms, "marry me"

America wished he brought a camera with him to capture the look on the Russian's face. He just couldn't stop laughing. He laughed even harder when Russia raced past him yelling, "GO HOME, BELARUS!"

"What was the all about?" England asked as he watched Belarus chase after her brother.

"I win the dare, in your face Russia!" America called.

"A DARE! YOU DID THIS BECAUSE OF A DARE?" Germany yelled.

"You're not a zombie?" Italy asked.

"No, Italy, I'm not a zombie" Italy jumped up and hugged him.

"We have to get back at him" England and Germany thought.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia or the characters.

Russia had somehow managed to get away from Belarus but was having a hard time getting away from America's taunts. How he would just love to smash him face in with his trusty pipe. Thankfully, for America, England interrupted America's taunts.

"It's horrible, I just can't believe they did that to you of all people" England said.

"Do what? Dude, who did what to me?" America asked.

"You mean you haven't heard?" America shock his head, "come with me, it's all over the news"

America and Russia followed England to the television.

"That's mean, they can't do that… can they?" Italy asked.

"Ja and they did" Germany said.

"Did what?" America was beginning to get nervous, he read the top story; "All McDonalds are to be shut down indefinitely as of today?"

"Such a shame, your favourite restaurant and you can no longer go to it. My heart bleeds for you" England said.

"NOOOO, NOT MY HAMBURGERS!" America cried, "I HAVE TO STOP THEM!"

America rushed out the door and down the street.

"How long before he realises it was all a joke?" Russia asked.

"Probably after he runs into the restaurant and makes an ass of himself" England said.

"It's the least he deserves" Germany agreed.

"Wait, so McDonald's isn't shutting down for good?" Italy asked, Germany hit his forehead.

Russia started to make his way down the street, "where are you going?" England asked.

"To see the look on Amerika's face when he finds out it was all a prank" Russia giggled, "aren't you coming?"

"I wouldn't want to miss this" England smirked and followed Russia down the street.

"Come on Italy, let's go before America comes back" Germany said.

"Can we get some pasta on the way home?" Italy asked.

Germany sighed, he should have known Italy would ask that sooner or later.


End file.
